Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Greatest Adventures
by Kennyboy
Summary: This is the story of Denver the Oshawott and Flam the Tepig. Have more fun adding your OCs!
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Pokemon!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Greatest Adventures**

Hi, people! This is my first story! This story entirely 2nd and 1stperson so don't get confused. It's based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Also, OC's will be accepted. The sheet is on the very bottom. Anyhow, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I am only a fan of it.

Ok. Imagine if you were a random human. Then, the next thing you know, you get a vision of some Munna getting chased by a Hydreigon. THEN, this light gentle voice says, "Which Pokémon do you want to be?" That's my situation. And in case you don't know, my name is Denver. I get the option of a Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, or an Axew. I just said, "Oshawott." All of a sudden, I indeed become an Oshawott. Then a blue light engulfed me. But not before I heard a voice say, "HELP!"

"OK, I am- WHAT THE HECK! WHY AM I FALLING OUT OF THE SKY?!"POW! I hit the ground. "Hey… wake up, man." I looked up and saw a Pokémon." IT'S A POKEMON!" I yodel. "Yeah… I'm Tepig. "I'm Denver and I'm a human." "Nope, you're an Oshawott, no duh!," the Tepig rolled his eyes. Then I look down and he's right. I sighed and Tepig randomly says he has an appointment. Can this day get more worse?

**OC Form:**

Name: (first and last)

Age:

Species: (Pokémon from Unova are preferred

Clothing: (This is optional)

Backstory: (Their past)

Appearance: (Are they different from their species in any way?)

Occupation: (Are they evildoers? Team member? Shop owner?)

Team Name: (If they are in a team, put in the maximum of 3 other members and do the same for the other members.)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Greatest Adventures**

Last time on Pokémon: Greatest Adventures, Denver rammed into…what the- a Pokémon? Tepig's identity will be revealed in this chapter, I assure you. P.S If anybody wants to submit their OC, go to the first chapter for the format I want it in.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokémon. I'm only a fan of it.

I followed Tepig into a bridge. Apparently, the 'bridge' was broken. "Already?!," Tepig wailed. "Uh…Tepig? What's you real name?" I questioned, cautious that he might attack me out of the blue. He was sniffling and said his name was Flam. Then, I noticed something. It was 4 holes! "Flam, maybe these holes will lead us to the other side!" I exclaimed. Flam's tears were transformed into joy, but then, he grimaced. "W-w-what's the matter?" I gulped. "Pokémon will assault you anywhere, anytime. Yep, it's a Mystery Dungeon," Flam growled. Wait… haven't I heard that word before… AHA! The game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon! Confusing how games come to real life, huh. So yeah, we battled all these weakling Pokémon until we found a Miccino. "NO ONE hurts MY HOME!" she roared. You know, that might change my theory that Miccinos are one of the weakest Pokémon ever. Suddenly, I found myself using Razor Shell, which I probably learned right now. The Miccino could barely stand it. Flam threatened to use Flame Charge when surprisingly Miccino said," Can-I-join-y—your team?" Flam and I glanced at each other for 3 seconds when we said yes. That girl said her name was Pesky (I can practically understand why she was named that. And don't you dare tell her that fellow readers, or else Flam and I …wait; I can break the 4th wall? Yay!) and we traveled until where Flam said is where he'll make a 'Paradise'. We met this Quagsire guy who gave him the desert-land. Then, Flam gave the money (Poke) and the land was his. Flam pleaded to me and Pesky," Will you please help me build Pokémon Paradise?" I agreed to his idea and then we ate and slept.

We were not very comfortable because of the fact we slept on only pillows and without a house. So, we went to the main area called Post Town. We thought this place looked nice and comfy, until a Roggenrola and a Ducklett were fighting and they both said "Fine!" after the scene occurred. "What was that about?" Pesky and I chorused. Flam told us these days, Pokémon would never get along with each other. We entered a nice-looking store with 2 Timburr and a muscular Gurdurr. Flam asked if Gurdurr could build a beautiful house that would stand out. Gurdurr said you have to pay, so Flam was worried because we had no Poke.

Gurdurr probably noticed and said that they only had to bring 5 blue gems to pay for the material. Guess what, people reading this? We had to go to a Mystery Dungeon. I could hear a small smirk on Gurrdurr's say "Bad luck, Mijamaru, bad luck.

In case if you don't know, Flam and Denver are both males. Pesky is female. Also by the way, I am trying to stay true to the original storyline of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity as much as I possibly can. Also, I'm barely going to put any 1-4 region Pokémon, since they do that in the story. Kennyboy, signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: More Friends

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Greatest Adventures**

Thanks, guys! I thank you a lot for submitting OCs. Also, for the guest, I had to make you a Litwick, because they have to start off with their first evolution. Don't worry, you WILL evolve to a Lampent, then you'll be a Chandelure. I hate myself… I never close that mouth of mine… OK, Denver, do the disclaimer.

Denver:*Groans* after falling into the ground…sue YOU!

Denver:*Mumbles* Kennyboy does not own Nintendo or Pokémon. He also does not own other OCs. He only owns Flam, Pesky, and I.

So there we were, walking outta Post Town. I noticed a Litwick stalking us. I turned around and yodeled," Come on, join us if you want. The little guy (he's really 13, but he looks like a 1-year old*snicker*.) came out and explained us about himself. Apparently, his name is Keanu Firsome and talked about how his parents are divorced and how he won the Johto League (Flam told me that the League games are based off human-Pokémon trainer games in the Pokémon dimension, just a different galaxy. That's a bunch of baloney, because when I was a human…I THINK there were no Pokémon at ALL.). We started to go inside the Dungeon to the gems, but these complete idiot-minded Pokémon blocked the path to the Dungeon.

"Oh-ho, we save the world. We punch evil bad guys in their noses and- aw, I feel like an idiot," said the Eevee. "Why don't we try MY motto," exclaimed the Zorua. "P-p-play nice to Emily, T-T-Tsuki,"murmured the frightened Riolu. Everybody except Tsuki, Emily, and the Riolu did an anime sweat drop, including me."Um, you guys haven't properly introduced yourselves yet", I sighed. "Well, we're Team MewMewPal! I am Emily Momomyia the Eevee,"Eevee said in an enthusiastic tone." Tsuki Kitsune, Moon Fox in Japanese," Zorua growled. "H-h-hello, m-m-my n-name is Kisshu Ikastashi," the Riolu bawled. This ended up in a long conversation. Heh, I even had a crush on Tsuki. Flam… well, he had a small forming friendship with Emily. And as for Mr. Ikastashi, he was giving Flam a death glare (It appears the Riolu had a crush on Emily. I guess he just doesn't want them to go "beyond the limits of friends and BEYOND the limits of boyfriend and girlfriend."). We were happy because all of us wanted to collect the blue gems. Proceeding on we went toward the Dungeon. This time, it was loaded with Joltiks and Drilburs. Then…instead of seeing the silent Keanu, we saw a Lampent. "Give us an explanation for this, _Lampent_," Flam growled. It turned out Keanu was lost and had to battle wild Pokémon all alone. We then proceeded and got the blue gems. A Scraggy ran the fastest as he ever can and accidently bumped into me when the gems were under my shell. We were off on and went to the store. Pesky (what the… she NEVER told us she was waiting for us!) stood by the room and blinked as she saw our new friends, but entered in the door anyway. Gurdurr roared,"KIDDIES! DID THAT TAKE LOOONG! WHERE WERE YOU, IN COTTON CLUB?

The result was _somebody_ crying. Well, Gurdurr found out that we lost it. We had to seek the gems (Pesky, you better be here.) together. Then, the two Timburr blocked us and told us that Scraggy was the antagonist here. Flam shouted," Let's pwn 'im!"

Thanks to the guest and MewMewLight271 for their great OCs. I would like to hold a competition of who could find out what "Cotton Club" is. Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to MisterBland01, one of my most favorite authors on the site. Creator of Denver, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Art of Puke

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Greatest Adventures**

It's good to be back! I'm having troubles with my other story,_ Eye of a Thief_, which is in need of two, evil, Pokémon OCs. I would really appreciate it if you give me an OC. Frankly, I can't continue it until I get 2 OCs. I'm not trying to threaten you guys, it's just that I have NO ideas for OCs in that story. So please, I beg of you readers to review and give me an OC. I'll even credit you and I'll accept anonymous reviews. Anyways, let's go on with _this_ story! Like I said, this chapter is dedicated to MisterBland1, for teaching me the power of puking.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Pokémon or any other OCs. I only own my OCs," Nuff said.

Well, Flam was incorrect. First of all, Keanu's on a vacation. Second of all, Emily, Tsuki, and Kisshu had to go in a different Mystery Dungeon and they had almost lost, so they're living there for 2 days. Besides, you know that Scraggy can be arduous foe, so we were just waiting for something to happen. Then, I could highly doubt that I saw a patch of yellow fur.

"Give it up, OK?! Just leave us alone, rob whatever you like," Pesky shouted. The patch of yellow fur revealed itself to be a Galvantula, a Zorua, a Litwick, and a Reuniclus. "Tswuuki?" I asked very hopefully. The Zorua just shook his head and said, "I'm Indigo; Indigo Mace." I shook my head and I turned to the other three. "I'm Crystal Kamin," said the Galvantula. "I am Ecto and this is Willow," said the Reuniclus with the orange glasses as he pointed to the Litwick who looked so Steampunk. I nodded and asked, "I thought you wa goin' to rob us. "Actually, we're looking to bring a robber to justice," Ecto said as he held up a criminal paper of an assassin. "Uh, Anguala Dewineee," I said. Ecto looked at me strangely and Flam said, "He's not dyslexic, he just didn't have enough sleep." "Denver (Psychic Pokémon can read minds. STALKERS!), we're bringing your team and we will bring Angela to justice!"

Yeah, get pulled into a battle with a Zoroark that knows the Ability Illusion, and then tell me to fight her. NO! You see, Illusion can cause the user to turn into any Pokémon that they want and instead of fighting a Zoroark, we were fighting a Darmanitan. Looks like Indigo was on the brink of fainting and Crystal was with him, making sure he would be alright. Angela was ready to fire and I felt food go out of my mouth. The splotch of puke suddenly turned into an Oshawott with armor and it held a puke-made sword. It slashed at Angela and the puke spinned like a tornado and disappeared. Angela quickly fled and everybody except Angela looked at me.

I sat at a bed and Indigo woke me up, with everybody else standing around me. "Denver, you are a Destined One," Ecto said. "Huh?," I asked weakly. "Denver, Destined Ones have extraordinary powers. You have the power of the leader of the Destined Ones, the One of Puke," Ecto said as I collapsed and fainted.

Ah, thanks to KawaiiJoltic and Monochromosity for their OCs. KawaiiJoltic, I will make your OCs re-occuring since they will be tutors of my OCs. Plus, if anyone wants to be dedicated, please PM something very useful (besides OCs) for this story. Buh-bye, Kennyboy (and that rhymes!)!


End file.
